darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Brimhaven
Brimhaven is a pirate town located in north-western Karamja and is only accessible to members. There are several ways to get to Brimhaven, the quickest being the Teleport to House spell, assuming the player's house is in Brimhaven. More ways include the Charter Ships, the Amulet of Glory teleport to Musa Point, or via the ship from East Ardougne (requires 30 coins). Features * Brimhaven is home to the Agility Arena where players test their Agility levels in a dangerous area, but is safe with a good supply of food. * There is a Player Owned House portal which players can Teleport to House to if their house is in Brimhaven. * Players can buy amulets from Davon the amulet merchant. * There is a bar, the Dead Man's Chest, from which players can buy beer. This is also one of the locations you need to go to for the Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl miniquest. There is also a bronze hatchet spawn in the bar which can be useful for chopping vines in the Brimhaven dungeon. * There is a restaurant, The Shrimp and Parrot, where players can buy limited quantities of cooked herring, cod, tuna, lobster, swordfish, and karambwan. * There is a range in one of the nearby houses. * The closest bank is either the Shilo Village bank, if you have completed the Shilo Village quest, and have access to the Shilo Village cart system, or the TzHaar bank in the TzHaar city. Banking at Ardougne via the boats is another choice. * The Brimhaven dungeon is home to several species of dragon (red, bronze, iron and steel), as well as several other monsters, such as black demons. * The Fisher Realm may be found here by blowing a magic whistle under the tower located on the north-western peninsula. * There are six pineapple plants near the house portal. Pineapples are an ingredient for super compost. * There is a farming fruit tree patch close to the harbour and the cart transport location. * There is a spirit tree patch, also used in farming. * There is Moss Giant Island home to 5 moss Giants to the north-west, it is a great place to train your combat seeing as the items they drop could be worth the trip out. * The only place one can find Strange Plants is in Brimhaven, located to the north-west. * Summoning obelisk to the north-west, a very short trip to train your summoning skill level quickly. * The Black Arm Gang's second hideout can be accessed in the middle of the city during and after Heroes Quest. The hideout contains some pirate guards and a small treasury with some coins and the 2 candlesticks needed to continue the quest. * After completion of Deadliest Catch, the player gains access to a deposit chest just near the Venus' fly traps to the south and northwest of Tai Bwo Wannai Village by the general store. Transportation * Brimhaven has a ship ride that will take the player to Ardougne for the low price of 30gp. This ship is located in the northern part of Brimhaven. Wearing a Ring of Charos (a) will allow you to travel to and from Brimhaven for free. * The charter ships also dock in the Brimhaven Harbor. They provide rides to several other locations, for a fee. * If you have completed the Shilo Village quest, then Hajedy will take you for a ride in his cart to Shilo Village for the fee of 10-200 coins. * The Teleport to House spell can be used if player-owned house is in Brimhaven. If the Love Story quest has been completed, players can use a Brimhaven tablet (made from a chipped Teleport to House tablet) to teleport to the Brimhaven house portal, even if their house is located elsewhere. * If the Holy Grail and A Fairy Tale Part II quests are completed, there is a fairy ring -- code —that leads to the Fisher Realm. Use the Magic whistle to exit the Fisher Realm and end up on the northwestern peninsula near the gold mine and Brimhaven. (There are two respawn points for the whistle at the northwest corner of the Fisher Realm, near the ring.) Music * Landlubber * High Seas * Jolly-R * Aztec Personalities * Alfonse the Waiter * Cap'n Izzy No-Beard * Charlie the Cook * Davon * Dell Monti * Garth * Garv * Grip * Grubor * Hajedy * Kangai Mau * Lubufu * Pirate Jackie the Fruit * Praistan Ebola * Sandy * Saniboch * Trobert Quests * Heroes' Quest * Tribal Totem * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio * Shilo VillageUnlocks the Shilo Village cart system. * Wanted!A possibility for finding Solus, with the eye-patch. * Holy Grail See Also * Docky - A sailor who sailed people from Port Khazard to Brimhaven for 30 coins in RuneScape Classic. References fi:Brimhaven no:Brimhaven nl:Brimhaven Category:POH Locations Category:Brimhaven